finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 29
Ich habe ja gesagt, wir sehen uns in nem Missions-Part noch wieder, und jap, hier is er. Von 1-64 werde ich alles erläutern, mit Wegbeschreibung und Kampfbeschreibung. Auch die Pflichtmissionen vom Turm, sowie die 1. stelle ich hier noch der Vollständigkeit halber mit rein (ihr solltet sie aber schon gemacht haben, wenn ihr meinem WT 1:1 folgt). Abgesehen von den Pflichtmissionen mache ich die Missionen chronologisch, also gehe ich meist von dem Ziel der letzten Mission aus :) Mission 1 - Seelenfrieden eines Reisenden right *Ziel: Chefpudding *Ort: Archylte-Steppe: Immergrünwiese *Klasse: D *Belohnung: Arkanum-Schärpe Oh, dieser vermaledeite Chefpudding, der sich in der Nähe des Teichs rumtreibt! Den muss ich erledigen, sonst ende ich als Cie‘th. Wie lange schon bin ich unterwegs auf der Suche nach ihm? Die Zeit wird knapp … Ich muss ihn finden, bevor es zu spät ist. Wenn ich aus dem Kristallschlaf erwacht bin, helfe ich beim Wiederaufbau unserer Heimat, die er verwüstete … Schaut ersma auf die Karte und sucht den pinken Stern – das ist euer Ziel. Dreht euch nun ein kleines bisschen nach links und lauft geradeaus. Wichtig ist aber: Umgeht noch alle Gegner, die ihr seht, denn sie sind einfach viel zu stark zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Seid ihr beim Chefpudding angekommen, zählt eins: Nutzt den Präventivschlag, um die 133.200TP schnell wegzukriegen. Am besten nutzt ihr dafür Sturmschlag. Habt ihr den Kampf geschafft, seid ihr ein Eifriger Debütant und ihr kriegt 980 Kristallpunkte. Mission 2 - Des Jägers List right|150px *Ziel: Urdishm *Ort: Archylte-Steppe: Immergrünwiese *Klasse: D *Belohnung: Kobalt Jetzt oder nie! Ich muss den Urdishm bezwingen. Meine Zeit läuft ab. Doch er ist ständig von einem Rudel Leo Archais umgeben. Der Urdishm allein ist schon stark genug. Zusammen mit seiner Hilfsarmee ist er für mich nicht zu schaffen. Ich muss einen Weg finden, die kleinen Biester abzulenken … Die Mission ist eigentlich nicht zu verfehlen. Habt ihr den Chefpudding besiegt, müsst ihr einfach nur nach rechts schauen, da dort der Cie‘th-Stein ist. Habt ihr die Mission angenommen, so dreht euch ein wenig nach links und geht immer geradeaus, bis ihr gegen ne winzige Wand prallt. Lauft einfach links oder rechts dran vorbei oder springt hoch und ihr landet beim Ziel. Der Kampf an sich ist aber eigentlich nicht schwer. Ich habe mich für Snow, Light & Hope entschieden. Haut mit Sturmkommando so lange drauf, bis ihr den Kampf gewonnen habt. Ihr erhaltet nach dem Sieg 2985KP. Mission 3 - In weiter Ferne right *Ziel: Ušumgallu *Ort: Yašchas-Massiv: Tsubaddran-Hochland *Klasse: D *Belohnung: Platinreif Zum Yašchas-Massiv … schnell … Ušumgallu … Herr des Massivs … Ihn muss ich besiegen … Doch das Massiv ist noch so fern … Mein Körper versagt seinen Dienst … Beine … bitte … bewegt euch … Möge die Zeit doch … stehenbleiben … Die Mission findet ihr direkt neben dem Ziel gerade eben. Ihr müsst aber nun einen weiten Weg zurücklegen. Stapft zurück nach Vallis Middia und lauft erstmal in die Richtung, in der ihr Hope bewusstlos gefunden habt. Geht nun weiter und übertretet die Grenze, um ins Massiv zu kommen. Nun müsst ihr nur noch dem Weg folgen und den Kampf mit dem Riesenhundewolfmutanten anfangen. Wieder habe ich mich für Snow, Light & Hope entschieden. Schockt ihn mit Blitzschlag und gebt ihm mit Sturmkommando den Rest. Ihr bekommt 1330KP. Mission 4 - Der schwermütige Held right *Ziel: Adro *Ort: Yašchas-Massiv: Himmelsschlund *Klasse: D *Belohnung: Perlenkette Zum Yašchas-Massiv muss ich zieh‘n, um dort im Himmelsschlund den einäugigen Adro zu erschlagen. Doch warum bloß muss ich als L‘Cie noch immer Monster jagen? Tat ich dies als Mensch nicht schon zur Genüge? Sind L‘Cie nicht auserkoren, ruhmreich gegen zu Cocoon zu streiten? Große Reden schwang ich im ganzen Dorf. Unverrichteter Dinge kann ich mich dort nicht mehr blicken lassen. Der Cie‘th-Stein befindet sich nur ein paar Meter vom Ziel der letzten Mission weg. Nehmt die Mission also an und geht ein paar Schritte nach rechts, woraufhin ihr bereits im Himmelsschlund landet. Folgt nun dem lieben langen Weg und geht bei der Gabelung nach rechts. Dort müsst ihr nur dem Weg ein wenig folgen. Den Kampf bestreite ich erneut mit Snow, Light & Hope. Nutzt also Sturmkommando oder Blitzschlag und ihr erhaltet schnell die 4800KP. Mission 5 - Freudloses Wiedersehen right *Ziel: Edimmu *Ort: Yašchas-Massiv: Sumitra-Becken *Klasse: D *Belohnung: Zaubererspiegel Der Sieg über die Cie‘th … Edimmu … ist meine Bestimmung. Ob sie noch immer im Sumitra-Becken des Yašchas-Massivs … zu finden ist? Kann ich es wagen … sie … wiederzusehen? Meine … eigene Frau …? Nein, das vermag ich nicht … Selbst wenn … sie … sich als Cie‘th nicht an mich erinnert … Unweigerlich werde auch ich als Cie‘th verenden … Stapft zurück, bis ihr beim nächstgelegenen Speicherpunkt landet. Die Mission befindet sich auch ganz in der Nähe dessen. Habt ihr sie angenommen, begebt euch zum Tsubaddra-Hochland und nehmt den linken Weg am Speicherpunkt. Folgt ihm und geht bei der Gabelung nach rechts. Nun heißt es, Hände an die Hosennaht und strickt geradeaus marschieren, denn Edimmu versteckt sich feige in der kleinen Ecke. Wieder nutze ich Snow, Light & Hope. Mehr als Sturmkommando müsst ihr nicht herbeiwechseln. Drückt also gepflegt auf das Knöpfchen und lehnt euch zurück, denn mir nichts dir nichts habt ihr die 1050KP. Mission 6 - Heimkehr right *Ziel: Munchkin-Diva *Ort: Yašchas-Massiv: Paddra-Schlucht *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Donnerkeilring Zum ersten Mal bin ich froh über meine neuen Kräfte als L‘Cie. Wie sonst sollte ich die verruchte Munchkin-Diva in der Paddra-Schlucht des Yašchas-Massivs besiegen können? Wie sonst könnte ich meine geliebte Heimat von dieser Heimsuchung erlösen? Die Erfüllung meiner Bestimmung bedeutet die Rettung meiner allerliebsten Freunde und Verwandten, denen ich einst den Rücken kehrte. Möge man mich als Kristall auf dem Marktplatz aufstellen, denn niemals wieder will ich fortgehen. Stakst zurück zum Hochland, um dann wieder zur Himmelsschlund zu gelangen. Kommt ihr wieder bei der Gabelung an, biegt diesma links ab, denn wenn ihr dem Weg folgt, kommt ihr zur Ruinenstadt Paddra. Die Mission befindet sich direkt beim Speicherpunkt. Und nun müsst ihr nur ein paar viele Meter zurücklaufen und euch links halten, da ihr dann auf die Monster trefft. Wieder mit Snow, Light & Hope im Gepäck, wird mit Sturmkommando draufgehauen. Und ehe man sich versieht, ist man um 2520KP reicher. Mission 7 - Bituitus der Plünderer right *Ziel: Bituitus *Ort: Yašchas-Massiv: Ruinenstadt Paddra *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Sanktum Werkstoff-Labor Die Cie‘Mar, von den Fal‘Cie verflucht und voller Hass auf alles Leben, sind die stärksten und grausamsten aller Cie‘th. Bituitus wird einer von ihnen genannt. Ihn zu erschlagen, das ist meine Bestimmung. Er soll sich in der Ruinenstadt Paddra im Yašchas-Massiv eingenistet haben. Mit den Kräften, die mir von den Fal‘Cie gewährt wurden, werde ich die Zerstörung meiner Heimat rächen! Begebt euch zurück zur Ruinenstadt und die Mission findet ihr bei den vielen Säulen. Bituitus wird bei den Trümmern auf euch zu fliegen, also geht die Treppe wieder runter. Im Kampf habe ich erneut… so gut wie immer eigentlich… Snow, Light & Hope. Ihr habt nun die Wahl, ob ihr mit Sturmkommando oder Blitzschlag angreift. Solltet ihr Heilung benötigen, solltet ihr aber zu Grüner Trilith wechseln. Ihr bekommt 2250KP. Mission 8 - Letzte Stunden right *Ziel: Rakshasa *Ort: Vallis Middia: Morast von Azzyl *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Sammlerseele Auf dem Weg zum Yašchas-Massiv lauert der monströse Rakshasa. Den soll ich erledigen? Ich pfeiff auf die Befehle des Fal‘Cie! Ich ende eh als Cie‘th oder als Kristall! Mein Leben geht dem Ende entgegen, da will ich die letzten Stunden einfach nur Spaß haben und tun und lassen, was ich will. Alles andere ist mir schnurzpiepegal. Da sich Rakshasa in Vallis Middia befindet, solltet ihr auch dorthin stapfen. Im Basislager findet ihr die Mission. Wo ihr den Vogel findet? Öhm… Dort, wo Hope bewusstlos lag. Wieder mit Snow, Light & Hope solltet ihr einfach nur Sturmkommando nutzen, so kriegt ihr die 2790KP schnell. Mission 9 - Tiefe Resignation right *Ziel: Kaiser-Behemoth *Ort: Archylte-Steppe: Immergrünwiese *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Rosenspat Der Kaiser-Behemoth befindet sich irgendwo auf der Immergrünwiese in der Archylte-Steppe. Doch selbst mit meinen Kräften als L‘Cie habe ich keine Chance gegen dieses gewaltige Biest. Mir bleibt nur die Wahl, als Cie‘th zu enden oder als Fußabtreter für dieses Monster. Wie auch immer, mein Leben ist verwirkt. All meine Bemühungen um ein glückliches Leben waren vergebens. Ach, könnte ich doch nur mein Leben noch einmal von vorne beginnen. Von Vallis Middia aus solltet ihr zur Steppe laufen, der Weg ist ja eigentlich nicht sooo weit. Seid ihr gerade angekommen, so springt links auf die Anhöhe und nehmt die Mission an. Nun müsst ihr euch ein wenig nach rechts drehen und in Richtung Teich laufen, da ihr dort den Kaiser-Behemoth findet. Snow, Light & Hope sind Standard, also nutzt Blitzschlag und/oder Sturmkommando, um die TP in den Erdboden zu stopfen. Es gibt zum Schluss 3000KP. Mission 10 - Ein Rest Hoffnung right *Ziel: Phalangit *Ort: Archylte-Steppe: Nordplateau *Klasse: C *Belohnung: 4 Supraleiter Der Krieg hat mir alles genommen … meine Familie … meine Heimat. Mir ist nichts geblieben, wofür es sich zu Leben lohnte … Da mir diese Welt nichts mehr zu bieten hat, will ich meine Bestimmung erfüllen und zu Kristall werden. Vielleicht erwache ich eines Tages in einer wunderbaren, paradiesischen Welt … Ich muss den Phalangit im Nordwesten der Archylte-Steppe erledigen. Das ist meine einzige Hoffnung. Dreht euch vom Kaiser-Behemoth aus ein wenig nach links und direkt nach geradeaus, damit ihr die Mission annehmen könnt. Begebt euch nun zu den Stollen, denn kurz vorm Eingang lauert der Phalangit auf euch. Ihr kennt ihn bereits. Mit Snow, Light & Hope und ner Runde Sturmkommando/Blitzschlag ist die Sache schnell geritzt und ihr erhaltet 1850KP. Mission 11 - Belohnung eines Helden right *Ziel: Adro *Ort: Archylte-Steppe: Immergrünwiese *Klasse: C *Belohnung: 2 Eisringe Diesmal muss ich den Adro bezwingen, der mitten in der Archylte-Steppe zu finden sein soll. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, seit ich meine letzte Bestimmung erfüllte. Die Monster sind jedenfalls zahlreicher geworden. Wenn ich den Fal'Cie weiterhin erfolgreich diese, werden sie mich sicher immer wieder aus dem Kristallschlaf wecken. Ich freue mich schon auf das nächste Mal, wenn ich eine neue Welt erblicken darf ... Geht aus der Gasse raus und haltet euch links, bis ihr im Nebel seid. Dort findet ihr den Cie‘th-Stein. Das Ziel findet ihr, wenn ihr von Vallis Middia aus nach rechts geht, schaut zur Not aber lieber auf die Karte. Mit Snow, Light und Hope im Sturmkommando sind die 4200KP schnell eingeholt. Mission 12 - Geiserich der Zerstörer right *Ziel: Geiserich *Ort: Archylte-Steppe: Westlicher Terrassenhügel *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Königswehr Die Cie'Mar, von den Fal'Cie verflucht und voller Hass auf alles Leben, sind die stärksten und grausamsten aller Cie'th. Du, Geiserich, bist der größte von ihnen. Wo du schreitest, verendet jegliches Leben. Dich zu bezwingen, das ist meine Bestimmung. Du, mein Freund, der du keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun konntest, bist gefangen in diesem riesigen Körper. Auf dem Westlichen Terassenhügel in der Archylte Steppe werde ich dir gegenübertreten und dich von deinem Leid erlösen. Von Vallis Middia aus müsst ihr nach links, bis ihr in eine Sackgasse einbiegen könnt. Dort findet ihr den Cie‘th-Stein. Geht nun aus dem Dürretal raus und haltet euch links. Bei der Möglichkeit solltet ihr links abbiegen, um bei Cie‘th zu landen. Geht ihr zur Klippe, so erscheint Geiserich, welchen ihr mit Snow, Light & Hope besiegen solltet. Nutzt die ersten beiden Runden Kooperationsarie und wechselt dann für den Rest des Kampfes zu Blitzschlag. So kriegt ihr schnell die 10000KP. Im Übrigen dürft ihr nun den Quell von Nmva betreten. Mission 13 - Auf immer und ewig right *Ziel: Goblin-Meister *Ort: Archylte-Steppe: Nordplateau *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Kobalt Wir L'Cie treten in ehrenvollem Wettstreit um die Erfüllung unserer Bestimmung gegeneinander an. Unsere Bestimmung ist es, auf dem Nordplateau in der Archylte-Steppe den Goblin-Meister zu erschlagen. Dieser Wettstreit ist ein perfides Spiel der Fal'Cie, doch der Gewinner soll von seinem Schicksal als L'Cie erlöst werden. Ich muss gewinnen, damit ich zu meiner Geliebten zurückkehren und sie um ihre Hand bitten kann. Wenn ihr aus dem Dürretal kommt, so findet ihr rechts die Mission. Nehmt sie an und begebt euch zum Stollen, davor trefft ihr auf die Gruppe. Wieder mit Snow, Light & Hope kriegt ihr die Jungs klein. Nutzt Blitzschlag und/oder Sturmkommando, dann dürftet ihr die 4139KP schnell bekommen. Mission 14 - Die Chocobo-Schützerin right *Ziel: Sahagin *Ort: Archylte-Steppe: Quell von Nmva *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Gizar-Zügel Ein Sahagin macht am Quell von Nmva im südlichen Teil der Archylte-Steppe Jagd auf meine geliebten Chocobos. Meine Lieblinge, ich muss sie beschützen. Der Fal'Cie hat mein Flehen erhört und mir die Kräfte einer L'Cie verliehen, so dass ich gegen den Sahagin bestehen kann. Als Kristall werde ich nicht mehr mit meinen Kleinen über die Wiese tollen können, doch dafür werde ich ewig neben dem Quell verharren und über sie wachen. Das ist mein größtes Glück. Von den Stollen aus müsst ihr eigentlich nur geradeaus zum Teich, denn dort findet ihr die Mission. Begebt euch nun zum Dürretal, da ihr von dort aus zum Quell von Nmva kommt. Da dieser recht klein ist, findet ihr euer Ziel schnell. Nutzt mit Snow, Light & Hope Sturmkommando oder Blitzschlag, um die 3200KP zu bekommen. Zudem könnt ihr jetzt auf Chocobos reiten. Mission 15 - Der furchtlose Recke right *Ziel: Goblin-Meister *Ort: Archylte-Steppe: Nordplateau *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Glücksbringer Es gibt mehrere L'Cie mit derselben Bestimmung wie ich. Nur wer sie als Erste erfüllt, wird der Sieger sein und zur Belohnung von seinem Schicksal als L'Cie befreit werden. Noch hat es niemand vollbracht, doch ich werde es allen zeigen. Ich werde der Sieger sein! Ich muss nur den Goblin-Meister erledigen, der im Habitat des König-Behemoth auf dem Nordplateau in der Archylte-Steppe sein Unwesen treibt. Wohlan, heute beende ich meine Karriere als L'Cie! Stakst vom Quell weg und geht geradeaus. Schnappt euch ein Chocobo und springt die Steine hoch, da ihr dort die Mission findet. Nun müsst ihr in Richtung der Stollen und mit Snow, Light und Hope wieder Sturmkommando oder Blitzschlag nutzen. Dies bringt euch 6860KP. Mission 16 - Der Chocobo-Schützer right *Ziel: Sahagin *Ort: Archylte-Steppe: Quell von Nmva *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Rosenspat Meine kleine Schwester wollte doch nur ihre Chocobos beschützen. Dafür war sie sogar bereit, zu einer L'Cie zu werden. Nun ist sie fort ... Ich habe überall nach ihr gesucht, doch ohne sie zu finden, auch nicht in kristallener Gestalt. Sie wird doch nicht zu einer Cie'th geworden sein? Nein, das darf nicht sein! Sie wurde sicher nur unterwegs aufgehalten. Bis zu ihrer Rückkehr kümmer ich mich um die Chocobos. Ich erledige den Sahagin! Auf zu Quell von Nmva in der Archylte-Steppe! Von den Stollen aus solltet ihr euch links halten, bis ihr bei nem Speicherpunkt landet. Geht auch links lang, an den Riesenschildkröten vorbei und springt hoch, sobald ihr die Möglichkeit habt. Dort findet ihr den Cie‘th-Stein. Nun müsst ihr nur noch zum Quell von Nmva und mit Snow, Light & Hope den Kampf starten. Schockt sie mit Blitzschlag und haut im Schock mit Sturmkommando drauf. Solltet ihr Heilung benötigen, greift zu Grüner Trilith. So bekommt ihr die 7420KP. Mission 17 - Erinnerungen einer Witwe right *Ziel: Immortoid *Ort: Archylte-Steppe: Nordplateau *Klasse: B *Belohnung: 3 Idealleitelemente In den Mah'habara-Stollen sind bei einem Immortid ein paar Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Er griff grundlos die Arbeiter an und zog daraufhin randalierend zum Nordplateau in der Archylte-Steppe. Mein geliebter Ehemann war unter den Opfern. Die Blechbüchse zerlege ich in ihre Einzelteile! Das ist meine Bestimmung! Der Fal'Cie ließ mir seine unendliche Gnade zuteilwerden, auf dass ich meinen Liebsten zu rächen vermag. Mein Schmerz und mein Hass geben mir Kraft! Den Cie‘th-Stein findet ihr direkt vor den Stollen. Geht nun wieder Richtung Steppe und haltet euch links, aber schaut lieber auf die Karte. Auch hier nutze ich Snow, Light & Hope, um nach einem erfolgreichen Präventivschlag mit Sturmkommando draufzuhauen. Ein Präventivschlag ist im Übrigen gar nicht schwer zu landen. Ihr erhaltet nachm Kampf 2860KP. Mission 18 - Unter Tage right *Ziel: Phalangit *Ort: Mah'habara-Stollen: Dämmerhöhle *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Zaubererspiegel Wer hat diese Stollen hier angelegt?! So verwinkelt und verzweigt, wie soll man sich hier nur zurechtfinden? Und dann auch noch die Sackgassen ... Ich habe mich total verlaufen ... Ich muss doch den Phalangit in der Dämmerhöhle hier in den Mah'habara-Stollen besiegen ... Verdammt ... meine Zeit läuft ... ab ... '' ''Ich hätte ... geschworen ... zu ... schaffen ... Ich ... ende ... Cie'th ... Latscht in die Mah‘habara-Stollen und folgt so lange dem Weg gen Quell, bis ihr auf den Cie‘th-Stein trefft. Nun müsst ihr einfach über die Brücke. Mit Snow, Light & Hope im Gepäck wird Blitzschlag zum Schocken genutzt und Sturmkommando zum draufhauen. Kümmert euch zuerst um den Phalangit, bevor ihr euch die andern vornehmt. Solltet ihr euch heilen müssen, nutzt Grüner Trilith, sodass ihr halbwegs heil 4930KP bekommt. Mission 19 - Tragische Dreiecksbeziehung right|150px *Ziel: Urdishm *Ort: Sûlyya-Quell: Untergrundsee *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Kobalt Ich muss eilen ... Er darf mir nicht zuvorkommen! Ich muss derjenige sein, der den Urdishm am Quell von Sûlyya bezwingt! Mein Kamerad und ich sowie unsere Prinzessin kennen uns seit unserer Kindheit. Unsere Prinzessin hat sich für ihn entschieden. Wenn er unsere Bestimmung erfüllt und zu Kristall wird, wird das ihr Herz brechen. Also muss ich es tun. Ich muss zu Kristall werden, damit unsere Prinzessin glücklich sein kann. Den Cie‘th-Stein findet ihr direkt, sobald ihr von den Stollen kommt und nach rechts schaut. Nun müsst ihr nur dem Weg folgen und rechts hochspringen, damit ihr zum Ziel kommt. Mit Snow, Light & Hope im Sturmkommando sind die 4900KP schnell euers. Mission 20 - Späte Reue right *Ziel: Goblin-Meister *Ort: Taejin-Turm: Große Steilwand *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Rosenspat Als mein Alter verkündet hat, dass er uns verlässt und sich auf Reisen begibt, hab ich ihm 'ne Tracht Prügel verpasst. Ohne sich zu entschuldigen, ging er fort. Später fand ich heraus, dass er zu 'nem Kristall geworden war. Es schmerzt, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich nicht einmal versucht hatte, sein Leid als L'Cie zu verstehen. Jetzt tut es mir leid und mir bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit. Ich muss den Goblin-Meister am Taejin-Turm vermöbeln, damit ich mich irgendwann, wenn wir beide wieder aufwachen, bei meinem Alten entschuldigen kann. Durchquert den ganzen Quell, um zum Taejin-Turm zu kommen. Auf dem Weg zum Turm findet ihr einen Cie‘th-Stein, der ist der richtige. Ihr müsst eigentlich nur dem Weg folgen und euch ein bisschen links halten, damit ihr mit Snow, Light & Hope im Sturmkommando bzw. Blitzschlag den Jungs und Mädels Garaus machen könnt. Ihr bekommt zu guter Letzt 4540KP. Mission 21 - Geschmeidige Materie right *Ziel: Gigatine *Ort: Taejin-Turm: 2. Ebene *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Vitalitätsschärpe Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von Gigatine. Findet und strafet sie. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf der 2. Ebene, so soll der Weg frei sein. Um zum Ziel zu kommen, müsst ihr den linken Weg nehmen, falls ihr diesen aber nicht findet, so schaut auf die Karte… Euer Ziel ist der große eklige Pudding da. Ihr könnt allerdings leicht einen Präventivschlag ausführen, um dann in einem Schock mit Sturmkommando die 679140 TP wegzukriegen. Nach dem Kampf winken noch 2900 KP. Mission 22 - Unzerbrechlicher Krieger right *Ziel: Phalangit *Ort: Taejin-Turm: 2. Ebene *Klasse: C *Belohnung: 3 Teilchenbeschleuniger Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von einem Phalangit. Findet und strafet ihn. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf der 2. Ebene, so soll der Weg frei sein. Schaut wieder auf die Karte und folgt einfach dem Weg, bis ihr angekommen seit. Wenn mans so nimmt, is es nur die entgegengesetzte Richtung von gerade. Nutzt auch hier wieder nen Präventivschlag und versucht, zuerst den Phalangit und seine 270000 TP auszuschalten, mit Blitzschlag oder Sturmkommando sollte es gehen. Die Helferlein könnt ihr im Nachhinein besiegen, da die nicht gerade sooo schwer sind. Geht der Schockzustand fort, so nutzt Blitzschlag, um die Robos erneut zu schocken. Solltet ihr Heilung benötigen, wechselt eben zu Grüne Front. Habt ihr es geschafft, gibt’s 3850 KP. Mission 23 - Kriechender Panzer right *Ziel: Grangatch *Ort: Taejin-Turm: 2. Ebene *Klasse: B *Belohnung: Weigandenreif Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von Grangatch. Findet und strafet ihn. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf der 2. Ebene, so soll der Weg frei sein. Grangatch befindet sich einen Raum weiter, also in dem, in welchem ihr die erste Mission angenommen habt. Nutzt auch hier wieder einen Präventivschlag und nutzt Sturmkommando im Schock. Sollte der eine Schockzustand nicht reichen, so killt die letzten von den 242550 TP mit Blitzschlag. Am Ende winken 2700 KP. Mission 24 - Stachel der Ewigkeit right *Ziel: Mushu Fushu *Ort: Taejin-Turm: 5. Ebene *Klasse: B *Belohnung: 6 Mondblumensamen Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von Mushu Fushu. Findet und strafet ihn. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf den oberen Ebenen, so soll der Weg frei sein. Das Ziel ist passenderweise im selben Raum, sodass man nichtmal weit laufen muss. Das Viech besitzt 121275 TP und zwei Helferleinchen, die ihr als erstes platt machen solltet, was mit Sturmkommando recht einfach ist. Zum Heilen solltet ihr Grüne Front nutzen und sobald Mushu Fushu allein ist, so setzt auf Blitzschlag, um ihn zu schocken. Im Schock wechselt ihr dann wieder zu Sturmkommando und haut gnadenlos drauf. Gibt sogar nette 6000 KP. Mission 25 - Fluch des Geistes right *Ziel: Vetala *Ort: Taejin-Turm: 5. Ebene *Klasse: B *Belohnung: Kobalt Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von Vetala. Findet und strafet ihn. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf den oberen Ebenen, so soll der Weg frei sein. Stapft eben aus dem Raum raus und begebt euch in den nächsten. Untersucht nun die Statue, welche wieder den Turm dreht, um einen neuen Raum begehbar zu machen. Geht aber erstmal aus dem jetzigen raus und den Weg entlang. Beachtet den ersten Raum nicht und sammelt die 4 Kummertränen und den Helios ein, welcher Snow gerade eher unnütz ist. Geht die Treppe runter und dort findet ihr auch schon den Cie‘th. Schockt ihn mit Blitzschlag und greift dann ohne Gnade mit Sturmkommando an, um seine 480249 TP schnell loszuwerden. Es gibt zur Belohnung 3000 KP. Mission 26 - Aufschrei der Trauer right *Ziel: Penanggalan *Ort: Taejin-Turm: 6. Ebene *Klasse: B *Belohnung: Diamantreif Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von einem Penanggalan. Findet und strafet es. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf den oberen Ebenen, so soll der Weg frei sein. Geht zurück in den letzten Raum und stapft dann die Treppe hoch, um in die 6. Ebene zu kommen. Schaut dort auf die Karte und geht in den Raum des Ziels. Besiegt erst alle Chonchons, da die in kurzer Zeit weg sind und einfach lästige Fliegen sind. Die 252252 TP von Penanggalan kriegt ihr mit Sturmkommando weg. Solltet ihr Heilung benötigen, so nutzt eben Grüne Front, aber eigentlich solltet ihr schnell die 6100 KP kriegen. Mission 27 - Mithridates der Solit right *Ziel: Mithridates *Ort: Taejin-Turm: 1. Ebene *Klasse: B *Belohnung: Infernoring Die Cie'Mar, von den Fal'Cie verflucht und voller Hass auf alles Leben, sind die stärksten und grausamsten aller Cie'th. Mithridates wird einer von ihnen Genannt. Ihn zu bezwingen, das ist meine Bestimmung. Als Mensch soll Mithridates ein Musikliebhaber gewesen sein. Vielleicht lockt ihn die Musik an, die ertönt, wenn man mit dem zentralen Aufzug im Taejin-Turm von der Aszendentalebene hinab zur untersten Ebene fährt. Indem ich die Welt von diesem Cie'Mar befreie, wird seine tödliche Dissonanz verklingen und wahre Harmonie einkehren. Im Turm müsst ihr ganz nach oben zur Aszendentalebene. Direkt neben dem zentralen Aufzug findet ihr dann die Mission. Habt ihr sie angenommen, so begebt euch in die 1. Ebene, wo er euch sofort angreift. Habt ihr Snow, Light & Hope im Team, so nutzt Kooperationsarie, um euch ein wenig zu buffen. Solltet ihr